walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Martin (Video Game)
Ms. Martin (first name unknown) ''is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Four. She appeared in the episode "Suffer The Children" as a walker. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Little is known about Ms. Martin prior to or as the outbreak began. It is known she was a nurse at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth. Ruby later mentioned that Ms. Martin had loved the greenhouse. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 When the headmaster and other adults fled from school, she stayed with the children. She was the one who taught Ruby basic first aid. It can be assumed, however, that at an early point she was bitten and killed by walkers at the greenhouse. Before succumbing to the infection, she tied herself to a planter in order to prevent herself from harming the children.Ms. Martin tied herself to the planter "Suffer The Children" When Clementine first enters the laboratory section of the school greenhouse, she is attacked by a walker stuck in a planter. After Clementine manages to escape the walker's grip, (Determinant) Ruby enters the lab and identifies the walker as Ms. Martin, the only adult who had stayed behind when the outbreak began. Ruby is saddened to see Ms. Martin as a walker, though Mitch does not express much sympathy for her. Ruby angrily tells him that she was the reason that they were all still alive, then sombrely asks Clementine if she could kill the walker. (Determinant) Clementine proceeds to stab her in the head with her knife. Ruby remains transfixed by the corpse of Ms. Martin while Clementine and Mitch search the lab for the supplies they need. Once they are ready to leave, Ruby insists that they bury her outside of the greenhouse that she loved. Mitch refuses to waste his time helping her bury a walker, instead offering his help to drag her body outside and burn it. Clementine can choose to agree with either one of them. If she helps burn the corpse, Mitch insists that this was for the best and that they couldn't afford to get distracted by petty wishes. If Clementine helps bury Ms. Martin, Ruby sincerely thanks her for her efforts and delivers a brief eulogy for the former nurse. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Assumed, Caused, Alive) It is assumed that Ms. Martin was bitten by a walker at some point after the outbreak while she was in the greenhouse. She then tied herself to a planter to prevent herself from hurting the children after she turned and died in the greenhouse lab. *Clementine (Zombified) After Ruby asks Clementine to put Ms. Martin down, Clementine stabs her in the head. Relationships Ruby Ruby and Ms. Martin have a good relationship. Ms. Martin taught Ruby how to patch people up, stitching, local anesthetics, painkillers, and fever reducers. Ruby became devastated to see her as a walker and asked Clementine to put her down, being unable to do it herself. She also wanted to give her a proper burial instead of burning her as Mitch desired. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ms. Martin has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Suffer The Children" (Zombified) Trivia *When Clementine enters the room and Ms. Martin attacks her, she's unable to kill Clementine because she has a zip tie around her wrist. This could possibly mean she was bitten first and then tied herself up to avoid hurting and/or killing someone while being a walker. **This type of precaution can also determinately be taken by Lee at the end of the episode "No Time Left" when he asks Clementine to handcuff him so he cannot hurt her in case he would turn faster. *In "Done Running", Marlon says all the adults left the children at the boarding school to fend for themselves. In "Suffer The Children", it is revealed that Ms. Martin was the only adult that stayed behind to look after the kids. It is unknown why Marlon never mentioned Ms. Martin. Likely because he was close with her like Ruby and was devastated by her death. *Former Telltale developer Michael Kirkbride speculated on why there was a cabinet blocking the door in the greenhouse despite Ms. Martin being on the other side of the door. Kirkbride joked that because it was a video game, they had needed to include something for the player to push out of the way. References Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Deceased Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Medics Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:NPC Category:Amputated Victims Category:Unnamed